theboldandthebeautifulfandomcom-20200215-history
Eric Forrester and Brooke Logan
Eric Forrester and 'Brooke Logan '''are fictional characters, and a couple from CBS's daytime soap opera, ''The Bold and the Beautiful. Eric is portrayed by John McCook and Brooke is portrayed by Katherine Kelly Lang. They are commonly referred to by the couple name "Beric". Beginning of Eric and Brooke In 1990, Eric comforted Brooke when her ex-fiancé, Ridge was marrying Caroline Spencer. They had slept together, and Brooke ended up pregnant with Eric's child who she thought was Ridge's and left town to have an abortion. Thorne told Stephanie about this and Stephanie was fuming about Brooke and that's how their rivalry began. Brooke was Stephanie's greatest enemy. Eric divorced Stephanie because of Brooke's pregnancy and his affections for her. Brooke. Brooke gave birth to Eric Forrester, Jr., and ended up marrying Eric. This marriage was short and Brooke ended up with Ridge and Stephanie returned to Eric, but Eric ended up marrying Sheila Carter, and Ridge married Taylor Hayes. In 1992, Brooke had slept with both Eric and Ridge around the time of her daughter, Bridget's conception, leaving Brooke unknown who the biologically father was. After going into labor and, with Ridge's help, delivering the baby at the cabin in Big Bear, a paternity test confirmed that Ridge was the father. Brooke named their daughter Bridget, a combination of both Brooke and Ridge. Eric and Brooke's divorce was finalized in 1993. It wasn't until 1996 when the truth came out that Ridge was not Bridget's father, it is actually Eric. It was revealed that Eric's ex-wife, Sheila Carter, tampered and switched the paternity tests to name Ridge the father. Ridge, Eric, and Brooke had no choice but to tell little Bridget that Eric was her real father, not Ridge. Eric again was there for Brooke during her time of sadness, even after his wife at the time, Stephanie, had called Brooke a b***h and said Brooke was a s**t who used sex to get whatever she wanted. Years later, as a result of how Brooke had damaged the Forrester family according to Stephanie, she has been shoved into a wall by Stephanie, punched over a couch, and more nasty tricks including orchestrating the horrid physical attack and rape of Brooke by Andy Johnson. When Stephanie was close to death she said that she did indeed love Brooke and was sorry for her actions against her. She also admitted that Brooke was indeed the love of Ridge's life and that she had been jealous of Brooke because if her closeness with Eric. Besides Eric and Brooke being in relationships with others, they have kissed each other many times, mostly because Eric comforts Brooke, which leads to a kiss half the time. In 2002, Brooke had an affair with her and Eric's daughter's husband, Bridget's husband, Deacon Sharpe. Bridget was disgusted by this, and later Brooke gave birth to a daughter named Hope Logan as a result of the scandalous affair. Briefly during the pregnancy she married Whip Jones, and stated he was the father, and then later tried to seduce Eric so she could state that he was the father of Hope. In 2013, Brooke had slept with her sister Katie's husband, Bill Spencer, which was revealed by Dr. Taylor Forrester. Brooke became pregnant, and she then again tried to seduce Eric, in which he was very tempted and did not resist at first, but only to later decline. Brooke later went to reveal the pregnancy to Bill and Katie, but fainted and miscarried the child. Remarriage of Eric Forrester and Brooke Logan Forrester In 2005, not long after divorcing Stephanie again, Eric returns to Brooke and they marry. The two become co-CEOs of Forrester Creations and fire Stephanie. But then Stephanie discovers a trust which her father had set up for her 40 years before, and which Eric had kept hidden, making her sole owner of the company. She takes over, fires them as CEOs but rehire them as designers, consigned to a basement office. The marriage doesn't last anyway, and the two divorce in 2006: Brooke ends up back with Ridge, and Eric winds up back with Stephanie. Beric Gallery Brooke's men.jpg Eric and Brooke informed.jpg 249100 379771352140708 552415151 n zps6319cc9c.jpg Eb6.jpg TeamBeric.jpg Bericforever.jpg Beric2.jpg 1991-Beric1stMarriage.jpg Eric-Forrester-Brooke-Logan large.jpg Eric & Brooke Forrester.jpg Brooke&Eric1.jpg Brooke-Eric-s-wedding-in-1991-the-bold-and-the-beautiful-4990075-135-202.jpg Brooke flaunts for Eric.jpg Eric invites Brooke.png Eric-Brooke.png Brooke & Eric parenting.png Forrester Mansion Thanksgiving.png Forrester Thanksgiving 2015.png Category:The Bold & the Beautiful Relationships Category:Couples